Ratcher's Story
by Ratcher99
Summary: Chapter one has axel as alex and roxas and other characters come into the story in chapter 4 Time For A Holiday :   Plz leave reviews even if its bad id like to work on it
1. Chapter 1:The Prologue

THE STORY OF RATCHER: Prologue the characters

Hey, I'm RATCHER and I'm going to "make" my actors do the story I wrote.

Before I get started lets introduce them uh so you know them before I do the uh story.

(I also forgot something important, let's hope I remember)

There's me a awesome guy and I mean really awesome, my favourite colour would be green, but I got shiny gorgeous blue eyes, and blonde wavy hair, I know what a letdown :(

Then there's Alex he's a real fire head with light blue eyes, he's um really "angry" at times mainly because of others get in his way, he wears black leather jeans, and has red wavy hair like its going to kill you if you look at it long enough, um and he always wears his blue shirt, I know like who wears blue anyway to finish his description id call him "tough".

"WHAT IM NOT TOUGH" says Alex shouting at the top of his lungs

Sure, what about that time I went to your birthday party and you were shouting at that little kid for not giving you a present?

"He deserved it" mutters Alex in a low voice

SURE HE WAS 4 YEARS OLD, WHO SHOUTS AT A CHILD?

"People who want presents" says Alex in a rather delightful but rude tone

Ah right go up to a 4 year old kid then and shout at them for presents

"Um no" says Alex

Right anyway lets see our next actor, before Alex starts talking again

Trent he's very um well weird, he has a yellow T-shirt with a white patch of what seems to look like a eagle? Anyway he has brown eyes if I had to describe them I would define them um "unmissable", he has black dark hair and he wore blue tracksuit pants which looked as if they were almost loved by Trent, well to round things up as I said he's weird and random.

"Hey RATCHER" says Alex thinking really hard

WHAT?

"Can I get a pizza after this?" looms Alex

OK, fine I don't care just please get this done first

"Awwwww, I'm having Hawaiian" Alex says very quickly, faster than like the speed of a bullet

"I'm having anchovies and bacon" calls out Trent

Whatever guys, well on to our third actor at least this one isn't weird or has anger issues...

So this is Chelsea she's uh kind and pretty, she wears mostly pink and purple clothes (I think she's barbie) she loves to help people and her friends, her eyes are olivey green also she has blonde hair (barbie alert).

"Mmmmmm chocolate and sour cream for after the pizza" blurted out Trent

BANG BANG

"The pizza's are here" shouts Alex

"Yes, now I get to see if I can eat 8 slices like last time" says Trent while dancing and jumping round

WTF I said no pizzas till we did the story

"Screw that, I'm hungry now" grumbles Alex

Argh

Alex quickly opens the front door

(pizza man) $53.50 please

Alex looks at RATCHER

WHAT?

"uh, I left my wallet in my other pants" says Alex shyly grinning

"I wonder if pizzas feel pain" says Trent concentrating really hard

"Don't worry everyone I'll pay" smiles Chelsea cheerfully

Chelsea pays the pizza man and the pizza man leaves

Thanks Chelsea

"No worries" Chelsea cheers

"Dude" says Alex

What is it now?

"Your story is so screwed up" explains Alex

RATCHER sighs

How?

"Well I'm on the lounge right now why not tell everyone that?" explains Alex

Because if I told them everything everyone was doing I wouldn't have enough time to write about you actors, I'll write a proper story when its chapter 1

"I had a pet pig called pinkie" Trent tells everyone

"How lovely a pink pig" says Chelsea

"Pigs eeeww pigs are ugly beasts" claims Alex

"no their not, they are closely related to humans" Chelsea says back

"RATCHER why aren't you speaking?" calls out Trent

Maybe its because you guys might be quiet if I dont talk

"How can you say that, that's just mean" says Trent charmingly

Whatever

Alex grabs a slice of pizza and shoves the whole thing in his mouth

Trent grabs his weird pizza and starts eating it...yuck

"hahaha there's a weird animal in mine" laughs Trent

Uh right...keep eating it then, dont blame me when you vomit tomorrow

"Eeeww its some kind of dog meat" claims Alex

"I love dogs, their so cute" Chelsea smiles

"Mmmmmm dog meat" drools Trent

Eh right you keep eating that

"Ok, I will" says Trent back

Ok, lets talk about our fourth actor Tim he's a real "bad boy" he wears a black cap on backwards also he likes doing bad things (mental probably) he wears a blue jacket with a black zipper as well as blue trousers, id call him "anxious" to get out and about.

"Hey guys" Tim calls out

"what's up Tim?" Alex responds

"I dunno, I think I killed your pet cat though" exclaims Tim

"WTF I loved that cat" shouts Alex

"Oooooo cats I love cats" Chelsea calls out

"Where's RATCHER?" says Trent looking around

I'm here guys

"where were you?" calls out Alex

I went to the shops to get more milk

"I love milk" says Trent while grinning

That's weird Trent didn't say anything weird or random

"Like the caterpillar I'm changing my form" calmly says Trent

Ok he's still weird

"Agreed" everyone shouts

Well lets get on with the story then

"Promise to write when I sit down?

Ok, but you can't keep sitting and standing up every minute

"Fine" Alex says grumpily

Anyway guys looks like this is the end of the prologue

By the way the wonderful house that RATCHER, Trent, Alex and Chelsea live in is owned by them, so dont even think about asking me to let you live there :P

SEE YA IN CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2 : Hospital Time

Chapter 1: Hospital Time

Um this is the first chapter, also its uh very detailed...I think or is that the other chapters? Uh I'm thinking if it is

"Can you even think" says Alex while laughing

That's a stupid question Alex

"Muahahahahaha" says Alex insanely

"Someone's going medical" says Chelsea while sighing

Trent walks into the room

"Hey guys" Trent calls to everyone

"Hahahahaha" laughs Alex

Alex falls to the ground while laughing and then stops moving

Hmmmmm should we take him to the hospital?

"No" Trent responds

"He might be hurt" calls out Chelsea

Hey, who wants to play this cool new game I brought?

"Me" shouts Trent

"Ummm ok" states Chelsea

(Trent, Ratcher, and Chelsea go up the stairs and to the Ratcher's room and start playing the game)

2 hours later...

"That game was better than when I was running from that weird bird I found" declares Trent

"It was kind of good but why would the main guy sacrifice himself?" states Chelsea

It's because in the game he was going to die anyway so he sacrificed himself to save the people who were about to get killed by zombies

"Ohhh" says Chelsea nodding and understanding every word

THUD ...THUD...THUD

"What the hell's that?" Trent tells the others

I Dont know

"Sounds like the zombies from the game" Trent says shivering

Uh no

"Should we go help Alex now?" says Chelsea softly

"Oh mad, theres a second bit to the game, it reminds me of when I found a cookie then found 20 dollars in a drain" says Trent shockingly

Hey guys, let's play the second part

"Yay" shouts Trent

"Uh I'm not sure Alex is probably really hurt"

Ratcher, Trent and Chelsea start playing the game again...

2 hours later...

"Wow that was so cool" says Trent declaring it the best game ever

It was pretty cool

"I liked how he came back from hell with demonic powers and kills the zombie leader" states Chelsea smiling

Well lets go tell Alex about the game

(Ratcher, Trent and Chelsea climb down the stairs and go back into the room Alex is lying on the floor in)

Hey Alex we beat that awesome new game I brought yesterday

"..." Alex responds

"What's wrong with him?" Trent asks

"He has a mark near his eye" Chelsea says

(Trent goes to the fridge and grabs out a sausage)

Dude, are you going to eat that raw?

"No, its for Alex" explains Trent

Huh?

(Trent starts poking Alex in the eye with the sausage)

(POKE)

Uh

(POKE)

STOP POKING HIM

(POKE)

Argh

(POKE)

(Trent throws the sausage out the window)

"I think he's dead" says Trent thinking really hard to find a solution

"We should take him to the hospital" Chelsea says worrying about Alex

(Ratcher sighs)

Ok, but only if we get ice-cream on the way

"Uh, fine but I'm getting the new hamburger flavour" Trent says jumping up and down

Ratcher, Trent and Chelsea start carrying Alex to the hospital and they arrive at the ice-cream stand

Uh I can't choose with Alex in my hands

Ratcher, Trent and Chelsea throw Alex down on the hard concrete ground

(Ratcher looks at the different kinds of flavours and then Trent starts looking for hamburger flavoured ice-cream)

"Awwwww, no flavours I like" says Trent disappointed

"Forget the ice-cream, let's get Alex to the hospital" says Chelsea sounding very concerned

Ok

(Everyone picks up Alex and start walking with Alex in their hands to the hospital)

"Hey, what's wrong with the guy your carrying?" says someone in a crowd of people

"Uh, we dont know so we are taking him to the hospital" Chelsea explains

"Oh ok well I'm Jerry, will help you carry him" Jerry tells everyone

Thanks, Alex is getting a bit heavy, I think he's been eating to much of those chocolate bars he likes

Anyway this is Chelsea, this guy here Trent, I'm Ratcher and this guy were carrying is Alex

"Nice to meet you all" says Jerry delighted by everyone's kindness

Ok let's start carrying him then

1 hour later...

We are finally here

(Every puffs for air)

(Then Trent opens the door so the others can carry Alex through)

"Who's this then?" says a Doctor

His name is Alex and we are not sure what's wrong with him

"Dont worry I'll find out what's wrong with him" says the Doctor calmly

(Everyone lets out a sigh of relief)

2 hours later...

"He's back to his normal self again" said the Doctor to everyone smiling

THEN WE ARE ALL DOOMED

"Thanks Jerry for helping us" Chelsea tells Jerry

"It was no problem, I really liked to help you guys" Jerry responds

"Dude, come around any time" Trent Tells Jerry

"I will" says Jerry gladly

Wonderful, now let's run before the bill for the hospital comes or worse Alex comes

"Hi guys" Tim tells everyone

What are you doing in the hospital?

"I stole a car and accidently crashed it in the process" Tim tells Ratcher

Ummm good for you

Well that's the end of chapter 1

Chapter 2 Time to Find a Job is coming soon, very soon

Let's hope Alex gets better or not...


	3. Chapter 3 : Time To Find A Job

Chapter 2: Time to Find a Job

This chapter is about everyone finding a job to pay for the bills

Oh yea Alex is better and is here again

"No, thanks to you" shouts Alex

Hey what can I do?

"You could've called a ambulance" shouts Alex while turning red, very red

Do you know the bill for that kind of thing?

"Yes, but my life is worth more than money" shouts Alex which is now so red

Really? Would you trade me in if you could for 100 billion dollars?

"Well..." says Alex starting to calm down

Yeah that's right

(Chelsea walks in the room and says) "What's happening now?"

Nothing much

(Then Trent runs in saying that he's just got mail off the mailman)

Hey can I read it?

"Sure" says Trent happily while handing over the mail to Ratcher

"What's it say, Ratcher?" Chelsea asks

There's 2 letters

Hmmmmm one's about something to do with winning the lottery and this one is about paying the bill for the hospital and electricity bill

It's all junk mail

(Ratcher throws the mail in the bin)

BANG BANG

"Someone's at the door" shouts Alex to tell everyone

(Trent runs to the door and opens the door very quickly)

(Alex jumps on the lounge and puts his feet up on the coffee table)

"Hey, everyone" Jerry shouts happily to everyone

"HI Jerry" everyone says

"Guess what?" pronounces Jerry

"What?" says Chelsea?

"What?" says Trent?

"What?" says Alex?

"I" says Jerry

"Yes" says everyone anxiously to find out

"Am" says Jerry

"Yes" says everyone anxiously to find out even more

"Moving in" shouts Jerry excited

"Huh?" Alex responds

I saw that coming

"So, no more caramel sundaes Sunday nights?" asks Trent

"Yay, the more the merrier" shouts Chelsea while smiling and grinning happily

RING RING

The door again?

"I didn't know people saw that bell on the door and use it" says Alex sarcastically

(Chelsea walks to the door and opens it)

(Tim bolts in the house puffing and being very paranoid)

Hey Tim this is Jerry, Jerry this is Tim

"Hi" says Jerry nervously to Tim

"Yeah, anyway I stole a handbag and now the cops are looking for me, you've got to hide me, I'm begging you" screams Tim panicking

Fine, go in the room besides the attic they will never find you there

"Thanks, I owe you guys" says Tim while having a sigh of relief

Whatever, just don't eat my chocolate in the fridge

"Hey, lets go to the shop for that new deluxe pizza deal thing" said Jerry smiling with joy

"Good idea that will be a blast" Trent says back

"No, thanks I dont want to be killed" said Alex grinning

"Ill come guys" Chelsea says while thinking of pizza

"Nah, I need to lay low" says Tim while hiding behind the lounge after looking at the room next to the attic

(So Ratcher, Trent, Jerry, and Chelsea walk out the door and start walking to the pizza shop for their delicious

~Pause the story please~

OK, now I've paused the story to verify something...So PLEASE DONT PANIC, PLEASE I KNOW YOU WANT TO KEEP LOOKING AT THE STORY...Anyway in this point of the story I think they are screwed you'll see how, well by screwed I mean hard-work time... Which I hate, I like relaxing...a lot!

(They go to the pizza shop and buy pizza with extra cheese {never forgot the extra cheese} and garlic bread, oh yeah and 3 litres of coke, Mmmmmm coke)

(During the pizza shop thing the FBI went in the house trashing it and caught Tim and he's now in uh jail for a while, oh yeah and Alex got hit by a taser {hahaha hahaha lol, what luck he should've went with us for pizza too bad though}

(7 days after the pizza thing, during which Trent ate a snail from a French restaurant as well as Chelsea hugging a wild rabbit as well as Alex still being in aftershock)

I can't believe the FBI trashed our house

"They didn't even pay for the damages" says Trent while crossing his arms angrily

"They..They th-... ta...tasered me" Alex manages to say seeming to be angry

So?

(Before anyone else continued talking the doorbell rang)

"Hello?" shouts a mysterious voice from behind the door

"Um, hello?" Chelsea says back to the mysterious voice behind the door

"I'm a person from the bill company it seems your medical, electricity bills are way over due, so until you do you will have no electricity and you need to give us your insurance card too" says the still mysterious voice

"OH NO" screams Trent rounding around the room panicking

What is it Trent?

"We dont have insurance" screams Trent

"Th- that's ba- ba- bad" Alex seems to say

"You guys dont have insurance?" The mysterious voice behind the door asks

"We meant to with Alex always getting hurt..." says Chelsea worried about the bills

But we thought he wouldn't get too hurt and insurance costs too much anyway...

"We also dont have enough money to pay for the medical bill only the electricity bill" replies Chelsea as she opens the door and gets the mail

"YE- YES" Alex tries to shout

We might need to find a part-time job

(DOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun)

So after days of hard-work they finally ...find a job?

"That was quite a week, but we finally got jobs" cheers Trent

Hey, guys I dont have a job

"Alex doesn't have a job either, because he's still uh shocked" Chelsea explains

"I got a job at a factory" shouts Trent aloud

"Baaa-Baaaaddd" Alex cries out

Yeah, yeah we know

"Phew what a tiring day" says Chelsea yawning

I'm done for too

"Meeee" replies Alex twitching

(The next day...)

"Wow, I actually feel better" shouts Alex happily

uh, ok?

"That still doesn't solve our money problems" sighs Chelsea

"Oh, oh that reminds me I got insurance a week ago" says Alex while looking in th fridge

What?

"I got insurance, you don't have good hearing in the morning don't you?"

What, are you god damn kidding me, I couldn't sleep last night at all because I was too worried, now you tell me that?

"Yes" responds Alex not caring

(RATCHER death stares him with all his power)

"Dude, that's never gonna do anything" grins Alex

(Countless hours later Trent arrives home)

Bang bang

"I'm not getting it" shouts Alex eating pie

I'd rather not get it because I'm watching my favourite movie

"Ok, I'll get it, but you guys are really lazy" Chelsea advises

(Then Chelsea opens the door and lets Trent in)

"Phew, it's hard-work at the factory, but that's why I quit" Trent says in shame

No prob, Alex has insurance

"All that hard-work for nothing?" Trent asks puzzled

"What hard-work?, it was one day" Alex laughs

After all this let's go on a vacation

"With what money?" Alex asks sarcastically

The 50,000 I got in my bank

"Why didn't we use that in the first place?" Alex grumbles

I forgot, also it's my money

"Wow, a ad about a new car with turbo for $30,000" Trent shouts excitedly

NO, I'm not buying a car, besides I think turbo jets with machine guns are better

"But you don't have enough for a jet or turbo jet with machine guns" Chelsea frowns upon while eating ice-cream in the kitchen whilst hearing the conversation

Don't I? Don't I?

"No, you don't" Alex says while looking at RATCHER blankly

Oh yeah, ok

By the way Chelsea was eating mint flavoured ice-cream which is also my favourite

Yet again the next chapter is coming soon...uuummm no not yet wait a little longer


End file.
